Wake Me
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Regina is trying everything she can to wake Emma up and in the process wakes something in herself.


"Emma, come on!" Regina groaned as the dust from fake Snow and fake Charming's fake hearts slipped through her fingers and fell onto the tile flooring. Fake Rumple was wrong. Giving Emma a villain wasn't doing a thing to trigger her memory. "You've got to wake up, this isn't real!" It had never hurt so much to see someone cry before. The world may be fake but Emma's pain was real.

Regina dropped the Queen act, back in the clothing she was wearing earlier, before she realized Emma wasn't quite Emma. "What is it going to take?" She approached Emma cautiously yet boldly, invading her personal space but not touching her. "I can't get back without you."

"What do you know of my dreams? Of Storybrooke?" Emma sniffled.

"Just about everything, Miss Swan. I created it. This world… You wished it on some level, but it is too good to be true. You know that somewhere, even deep down, right? Don't you have that superpower? Go ahead, tell me I'm lying."

Emma's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsk. Emma, this isn't you." Regina shook her head sadly. Why did it feel like she'd crushed her own heart? "You're all alone here. You didn't want that, surely? Your True Love is back in Storybrooke. We went to the Underworld and he got a second chance. You got a second chance!"

The first flash of the true Emma came with an angry glare. "My True Love is dead!" she snapped.

"Mine too!" Regina snapped back with a fire in her eyes. "Miss Swan, you are being absolutely ridiculous and I can not tolerate this behavior any longer. You are going to snap out of this one way or another."

Emma continued to stare her down, spine straightening. "You killed my parents and you can't tolerate my behavior?" her voice chillingly low compared to the unnatural optimistic lilt it held earlier.

Regina smirked. "That's it, Savior. Come back from this strange cave you've buried yourself in." Regina took her chin in her hand, looking at her profile from various angles. God, how was she so beautiful? She caught her eyes and then she knew exactly what to try. Just in case the universe still had a surprise or two in store for her. In case magic worked a little differently here. In case she was being honest with herself for the first time. In case the world literally depended on it, she captured Emma's lips with her own.

Something definitely happened, something different and magical, powerful. It had Emma pulling away with a gasp a moment later. "Re-Regina?" she asked with wide, confused eyes.

"Emma…" Regina sighed in relief, tears of her own trickling from her eyes. "There you are."

"What was…" Emma paused to catch her breath. "What was that?

"I believe that was me waking you with True Love's Kiss. You've got some explaining to do, Miss Swan."

"I –" Emma blinked. "Later. Right now, I just…" Emma lightly wiped some of Regina's tears away and kissed her.

Regina hugged her tightly, returning the kiss. There was so much to talk about, so much to do, but before all that she was going to savor this moment, in case life got in the way and messed everything up, not allowing another one like it. Everything good in her life was always temporary, after all.

"Oh, Regina… Thank you for waking me up. That was… that was like being in a cult. I have never been so glad to be the – a Savior."

"Now I really don't feel as bad for having cast the curse. This would be too much for even our Snow."

Emma laughed, then her throat dried. "Um, I'm going to say something incredibly stupid now."

"That's not unusual," Regina quipped.

"I don't expect you to have an answer, but why didn't Hook come after me?"

"The Queen and I are the same person, so I was equally the genie's master. I wished myself to you. He might have done the same if he had the chance."

Emma nodded. "I'm glad it was you."

"Well, I did notice Hook seems to be absent from this wish world of yours."

"Now I'm going to say something even more stupid."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Usually I don't get warnings, you just do it."

"If everything here is like the Enchanted Forest before the curse, then… Robin's here somewhere. What if that's why you're not in my vision?"

Regina's mouth hung open a little in shock, trying to process that. "No," she finally stated. "He won't even know who I am because he's not real. And you are not dying, Miss Swan. We are raising Henry together, remember? That requires you to be alive."

"I told you it was stupid," Emma stated in her own defense. She looked down at her attire. "Kind of like these clothes. Please tell me you can make me look like me again."

Regina nodded, magically re-dressing Emma in her typical tanktop, tight jeans, red leather jacket outfit.

Emma rolled her shoulders, feeling she could breathe again. "Thank you."

"It's my turn to be stupid now."

"Oh?"

Regina nodded. "What about Hook?"

Emma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I should have let him stay dead, I should have listened. I was stubborn and selfish and I had no idea you were even an option because you are so out of my league."

"Tsk. Emma, Emma…" Regina kissed her again, holding her close, the way she should have so long ago. They'd wasted so much time.

"Regina?" Emma murmured against her lips. "You're not going to pretend this didn't happen as soon as we get back, are you?"

"As if the Queen would let me."

Emma smiled. "Good. I… I want this, all of it, however long I can have it." She took Regina's hand and gave it a squeeze, wondering why it always took dramatic scenarios for her to admit her feelings.

"All of it?" Regina smirked. "Well, we've got at least an hour before it's time to meet fake Rumple for a very real magic bean. Let's not waste it."

Emma's eyes widened a bit. "You-You mean…?"

"Emma Swan, I have not been laid since Robin was alive and that needs to be fixed."

"I can fix that." Emma smiled, her confidence back.

Regina took charge and led her to the mercifully untouched room that had been her own. It seemed it had been avoided like some sort of bad omen. Interestingly enough it was still clean. Magically created world were a funny thing. Once they were inside, she closed and locked the door, in case whoever might walk by and get curious.

She made the first step, pushing Emma's jacket off her shoulders. She looked her up and down before kissing the spot where neck and shoulder met. She was so soft, and most importantly, real.

Emma worked Regina out of her military-esque jacket as well, and couldn't keep her hands to herself. They followed the shape of her torso, gently stroking down with open palms.

Regina slipped her own hands beneath Emma's tank top, caressing up her sides and back, walking them towards the bed. She pulled the tank top off.

Emma laid back on the bed and pulled Regina on top of her. She let a hand tangle in her hair, pulling her down for a gentle kiss.

Regina deepened it, letting what walls she still had up drop completely. Her fingers drew patterns along Emma's stomach, toyed with the material of the bra she still wore.

Emma thanked whatever higher power out there that Regina was wearing a button up shirt. Made it easier to remove without breaking the kiss. She took her time releasing each button and arched up so that their skin touched when she successfully freed Regina of the shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor.

Regina took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her, holding her tight, making the kiss last as long as she could. When it broke, she was panting lightly. "You are so in trouble."

"Why?" Emma asked, confused.

"You could have taken this opportunity at the hotel in New York."

"When Henry was on his mission to destroy magic?"

"Yes! There's always going to be something, Emma. Always some crisis, enemy, or impossible situation. You can't wait for there to be a right time anymore. We've waited too long already."

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry." She kissed her gently as she unsnapped her bra.

Regina's hands went to do the same as her tongue learned every inch of Emma's mouth, caressing whatever it came in contact with.

Emma let out a soft moan, breaking the kiss to pull Regina's bra off.

Regina took the opportunity to remove Emma's as well. "You're beautiful," she murmured, feeling herself getting wet just at the sight of them.

"Me?" Emma questioned breathlessly. "You're perfect!" She kissed along her collarbone before peppering kisses all over her breasts.

"Oooh, Emma!" Regina arched into the feeling of those wonderful kisses. One hand tangled in blonde hair while the other palmed a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma became more bold, taking a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before sucking at it.

Regina groaned in pleasure, fingers digging into Emma's breast more harshly than intended, though the blonde didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed to like it.

"Regina…" Emma moaned her name as she switched from one nipple to the other.

Still wearing pants was getting plain uncomfortable, but Regina didn't dare make Emma stop, even for a moment. It felt too good. She released Emma's hair to palm her second breast, squeezing it just as she had the first. She started tracing circles around her nipples with her thumbs.

Emma released Regina's nipple to look up at her. "May I…?" She traced the waistline of Regina's pants with a fingertip.

"Yes, please!" Regina's voice came out both relieved and begging.

Emma kissed her again as her fingers worked to unfasten her pants.

Regina moaned into the kiss, eagerly kicking her pants the rest of the way off as soon as she was able.

Emma didn't break the kiss, but she gently took Regina's hands and guided them down to her own jeans, her request clear.

Regina fumbled with the button and zipper in her arousal, refusing to break the kiss, even if it would help her precision.

Emma stroked along her sides and back in patience, enjoying the kiss, letting Regina have whatever time she needed. She was in no rush. If they never had the chance to do this again, it had to count. Regina was worth far more than a quickie. She caressed her breasts.

Regina finally tugged the jeans off, breaking the kiss to pull them all the way off. She panted lightly again. "Switch places with me."

Emma's eyebrows flew up. "You don't want to be on top?"

"I want to be able to wrap my legs around you."

A chill of pleasure danced down Emma's spine. She moved so Regina could lay down. She waited for her to get comfortable before slowly removing her underwear. She let Regina take hers off before asking, "Where do you want me?"

Regina sat up to pull her close, locking her legs around her. "Touch me."

Emma moved a slightly trembling hand and let her fingers feel what was wet and waiting for her between Regina's legs.

"Yes." Regina nodded encouragingly. She kissed Emma's passionately, moving against her fingers.

Emma returned the kiss and soon relaxed enough to let her fingers explore. She stroked and rubbed, hunting for the spots that made Regina feel good. Touching her made her heart race and made her possibly wetter than Regina was.

Regina lingered in the kiss, enjoying taking her time. She wanted to remember every moment, every feeling. She moaned when Emma rubbed her just the right way.

Emma started recognizing the spots that Regina reacted to the most and made a point to hit them frequently.

Eventually, Regina couldn't take it anymore. Her need was driving her crazy. "Emma, fuck me!"

Emma didn't need to be asked twice. She slid two fingers easily into her opening. She looked into Regina's eyes as she began moving them in her, exploring, creating a rhythm.

Regina looked back into Emma's eyes as her hips matched the pace Emma was setting. It was amazing how a gaze could be intense and gentle at once. There was so much passion in her eyes, yet it was so gentle. It was a look that clearly said 'I care', that showed this was so much more than sex.

"Emma," Regina's voice choked with emotion. A tear escaped. "My Emma."

Emma leaned to kiss her tear away, even as she pumped her fingers within her at a faster pace. She knew she wasn't hurting her. "Now I'm going to say a dangerous thing," she whispered.

Regina cried out in pleasure when Emma hit just the right spot.

Now that she'd found it, Emma made sure to stroke it again and again.

Regina looked at Emma, determined to hear what she had to say.

With her free hand, Emma cupped Regina's cheek. Even as she pounded into her hard, her voice was soft, "I love you."

She felt Regina's everything tighten around her, and it only took a few more brushes for the trembling and shaking that came with Regina's obvious orgasm.

Regina cried out her name in pleasure, and it was almost enough for Emma to fly over the edge with her. Emma watched over her, pressed soft kisses to her neck, and waited for Regina to relax so she could free her fingers.

As Regina calmed, she kissed her.

Emma gladly returned the kiss as she retracted her fingers.

Regina cupped her cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs, lingering as long as possible. When the kiss broke, she looked into Emma's eyes. "I love you, too."

Emma smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh, you haven't gotten lucky yet, but you will. Just give me a moment."

"You can have all my moments," Emma murmured.

Regina lightly swatted her shoulder. "Quit being so charming."

Emma just held her close.

After a couple minutes, Regina rolled them over to be on top again. "Ready?"

"Always."

Regina smiled at her before she began slowly kissing her way down Emma's body. She covered every inch of her neck in kisses and little love bites, showered her breasts in kisses, sucking a little at each nipples. Emma's moans in response encouraged her to stay at chest level a little while longer, taking her time and having fun with it.

She nipped a little at her breasts, leaving some love bites there as well. Then she continued on down her torso, pressing a trail of light gentle kisses to her skin. She left a trail down her stomach and playfully dipped the tip of her tongue in Emma's belly button.

Emma yipped in surprise and jolted in reaction.

Regina laughed and looked up at her. "That was priceless."

"You caught me by surprise!"

Regina chuckled. "Clearly." She continued kissing her way down to her destination.

Emma willingly parted her legs further as Regina got closer.

Regina nuzzled her cheek against Emma's warm inner thigh. "You're not going to take very long, I can tell."

"Well, you're just too sexy for me to handle." Emma smirked. "You can always do it again if I don't last long enough the first time."

"Oh, you are hilarious." Regina pressed kisses to her inner thighs before swiping her tongue through the wetness.

Emma's back arched and her fingers dug into the sheets. "Ooh!"

Regina gripped onto her thighs, her tongue beginning its slow, long strokes. She wrapped her lips around that bundle of nerves at the top, sucking lightly a couple times before releasing it to sink her tongue into Emma's opening, slowly pushing as deep as she could go.

Emma let out a deep moan, one of her hands finding its way into Regina's hair.

Regina let her tongue explore, dragging it along her inner walls, searching for those sweet spots.

"Ooh, Regina, Regina…" Emma lightly moved her hips.

Regina continued what she was doing, pulling her tongue out a little before shoving it back in, discovering new ways to make her tongue twist and turn inside her. As Emma grew more wet, she collected it with her tongue and swallowed it down with a moan. Once she found a spot that caused Emma pleasure, she hit it relentlessly and didn't give up until Emma was bucking into her face with the force of her orgasm.

Regina held her, arms wrapping around her waist to keep her lower half off the bed as she collected the flowing juices with her tongue.

Emma panted through her high and was not shocked in the slightest that Regina had just sent her into one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. The tingles of pleasure danced through her veins and made her toes curl as much as her fingers.

Regina eased Emma's lower half back down on the bed when she wasn't quite so twitchy, and began slowly kissing her way back up her body.

Emma wrapped her arms around her with some effort when she could. "Mmm," she let out a contented hum. "How did you do that? You're amazing…"

Regina kissed her temple. "I'm just that good."

Emma laughed and just snuggled into her.

"Aww, did I wear you out?" Regina murmured.

Emma nodded lazily.

Regina laid beside her and pulled her slightly on top so she could rest her head on her chest. "There you go. Get some rest," she murmured.

"Love you," Emma mumbled sleepily as she drifted off.

_ES+RM=TL_

Two hours later, Regina and Emma were at the beach. Fake Rumple made good on the deal and handed over the magic bean. Regina threw it onto the ground, taking Emma's hand and lacing their fingers together as the portal began to open. She looked at Emma, her beautiful Emma. "Let's go home."

Emma nodded. "Let's."

Together, they jumped.


End file.
